


Licik

by Halmaithor



Series: Fears [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Humor, I am so chuffed the snake has its own character tag, M/M, Scared Alec Lightwood, Supportive Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halmaithor/pseuds/Halmaithor
Summary: In which Alec discovers that he's... not the biggest fan of snakes.





	Licik

**Author's Note:**

> 1) ‘Licik’ is Malay for ‘cunning.’  
2) This fic is inspired by my cousin, who at around ten years old, didn’t know he was afraid of snakes - until he had one around his neck, at which point he promptly passed out. <3

Shortly after sending Camille to the Gard, Magnus makes another trip to India, and returns holding a medium-sized box covered by an ornately embroidered piece of red silk. ‘Question, Alexander,’ he says, before Alec even has a chance to say _welcome back_. The portal snaps shut behind him. ‘How do you feel about snakes?’

Alec frowns in confusion. ‘Snakes? I don’t know – to be honest, I don’t have a lot of experience with them.’ The penny drops, and he gives Magnus a suspicious look. ‘Why?’

In answer, Magnus removes the silk cover with a flourish, revealing a very large cobra slowly moving around a transparent carry-case. ‘This is Licik,’ he explains, smiling fondly down at the serpent. ‘He was a gift for Camille many years ago, and now that she isn’t around to take care of him, I felt I should.’ His eyes get a faraway, wistful look for a moment, and Alec isn’t jealous, per se – but one of these days, he really must ask Magnus what he saw in Camille, because Alec’s impression of her hadn’t exactly been _relationship material_. But the moment passes quickly, Magnus’ attention returning to the here and now. ‘He won’t have as much space here as at her mansion, of course, but I expect this apartment will still provide ample slithering room. Shall I introduce the two of you?’

‘Okay,’ Alec says, smiling at the way Magnus’ face lights up. He watches as Magnus slides back the lid of the carry-case, cooing a little as he gently lifts the snake out. ‘Wait,’ Alec says, some of his earlier confusion returning. ‘I thought you and Camille ended things a long time ago. How long do snakes live?’  
‘Oh, you’re right, an ordinary snake would surely have perished by now,’ Magnus explains, slowly advancing on Alec. ‘But I enchanted our friend here in various ways, one of which was bathing the egg for an entire lunar cycle in the stinging cells of _Turritopsis dohrnii_.’ At Alec’s uncomprehending stare, he clarifies, ‘The immortal jellyfish.’  
Alec blinks. ‘There are _immortal_ jellyfish?’  
‘Of course. You didn’t think we land-based creatures had a monopoly on eternity, did you?’ He chuckles. He’s right in front of Alec now, and the snake lifts its head towards the unfamiliar scent in curiosity, tongue flickering. ‘In any case, Licik here is unlikely to live _forever_, but I believe he has a good century in him yet – providing he’s well-cared for, of course.’ Magnus lifts the snake, hesitating just for a moment. ‘Oh – another thing. He breathes fire, but only a little, and rarely _at _anyone.’ Alec feels his eyes go wide, but he nods. Magnus slowly places the snake around his neck. ‘Okay. Say hello, you two.’

‘Hello, Licik,’ Alec responds – and if he wasn’t distracted by the way his heart was suddenly beating a little faster, he might feel silly for talking to a snake. ‘Wow, you’re a- you’re a big fella, aren’t you?’ He laughs a little, then clears his throat, not sure why his voice got all high-pitched there for a moment, and really, _big fella?_ The snake pulls up its head towards him, and he gently redirects it. ‘Woah, easy there,’ he says, and there’s that nervous-sounding laughter again, and he tries to slow his breathing, tries not to picture the snake wrapping all the way around his throat, and how heavy is this thing anyway because the hand that’s holding its head is shaking-

The snake lets out a little puff of flames, and that’s _it_. ‘Nope, no no no nope- M-Magnus, _Magnus,_ get it _off _ofme-‘  
His panicked babbling ceases as Magnus snaps his fingers, and the weight disappears from Alec’s neck. A quick glance confirms that the snake is back in its carry-case, the lid firmly shut, but Alec shivers and takes an involuntary step back anyway, almost tripping over the sofa.  
Magnus’ hand comes up to his shoulder as if to steady him, resting there gently. ‘All right, all right – it’s okay, he’s gone. Breathe, Alexander, okay?’

Alec does as he’s told, taking a deep breath in and letting it out in a _whoosh._ Now that the moment’s over, he can feel his cheeks starting to go red, and he looks away from Magnus’ half-amused, half-worried expression. ‘Okay. I’m okay.’ He stares at the floor, silently berating himself. He’s a _Shadowhunter_, for god’s sake; what’s he doing freaking out over a little reptile? A _pet_, no less? Okay, sure – a magic, part-immortal, _fire-breathing_ pet. But still. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘You’ve nothing to be sorry for,’ Magnus says, a hint of mirth still in his gentle words. ‘I’m guessing that you aren’t the biggest fan of snakes, then?’  
Alec shakes his head minutely, still not looking up – until Magnus gently places two fingers under his chin, raising his head up so their gazes meet. ‘Alexander,’ he says, and the amusement is gone, leaving only warmth. ‘Are you embarrassed?’  
Alec knows his silence is as good as an answer, and Magnus’ face creases in sympathy and understanding. ‘My dear Alexander,’ he says patiently, teasingly. ‘You spend almost every day doing battle with things that most people dare not even _dream _of. Do you really think that I – or anyone else, for that matter – would think any less of you for finding _one _thing you’re afraid of?’

The words are reassuring in their logic and kindness, and Alec gives a half-smile in capitulation. ‘No. I guess not.’  
‘Exactly.’ Magnus leans in and gives him a soft peck on the lips, a glint of humour returning. ‘Actually, I think it’s kind of adorable.’

Alec’s smile spreads, and he reaches up to his shoulder to place his hand over Magnus’. ‘Okay. Point taken.’ His eyes stray to the snake again, and rather than fear, he feels a pang of regret. He doesn’t like the feeling that he’s ruining Magnus’ plans, especially since Magnus clearly cares about the snake. ‘So what are you going to do with him? If-‘ Alec takes another breath before continuing – ‘if you wanted to keep him, obviously, it’s your apartment. And I could probably get used to him,’ he says, hoping he sounds more confident of that than he feels.

Magnus laughs. ‘Ah, see? There’s that famous bravery I was talking about.’ He clasps his hands at the nape of Alec’s neck, and Alec returns the loose embrace, looping his arms around Magnus’ waist. ‘But no, I don’t think that will be necessary. I’d much rather have your company than Licik’s, and I wouldn’t want you to feel uncomfortable here. Perhaps I’ll ask Simon to take care of him,’ he says thoughtfully, but there’s a spark of mischief in his eyes. ‘He seemed quite fond of Licik when they met the other day.’

Alec leans in again, and they kiss for a little longer this time. ‘If you’re sure,’ he says, needing the confirmation, and Magnus nods. ‘Okay. Thank you.’

With a flick of the wrist, Magnus banishes the snake from the room.  
Alec never sees it again, and honestly, he’s kind of grateful for that.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on tumblr!](silver-latin-and-salt.tumblr.com)


End file.
